To The Beat
by MissXMaryXGoXRound
Summary: A series of small stories based on various parings in the show, inspired but songs.


_**Hey guys! For those who don't know I am currently working on a story called Sweet Dreams, which consists of a lot of the characters in Hetalia. If you also didn't know I usually work with Italy and Romano and who ever they interact with. So in an attempt to expand my horizons and accurately portray characters in that story I will be working on a series of one shots all set in the same universe, in this boarding school. Each chapter will consist of a new paring and will also be influenced by a song. If you want to suggest songs and parings I will most likely look into it, and try to come up with something. I will only restrict my choices to song genres I really cant listen too, but will try to keep the feel for what you want. So sit back and enjoy!**_

 _ **The parings already to be used are IcelandxHong Kong (obviously) EnglandxFrance ItalyxGermany Japanx America the rest is pretty fair game at this point! So go crazy!**_

 _ **This One Shot was inspired by Hey Juliet by LMNT**_

* * *

His mouth turned up slightly as an easy laugh passed through his lips. He lay down on his back, arms going behind his head and brown eyes sliding shut as he breathed in the warm September air. It was the third day, of the first week of school and Li was lounging in front of the main academic building his cousin at his side as people passed going to classes.

"She's just a little feisty" Yong So, chuckled, looking over at the older boy, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"For the king of over exaggerations, you are underplaying her crazy" He received another laugh. Of course Yong So would be going after Natalia, just the craziest bitch at the school, he was so over confident. The brunette let out a content sigh, happy, not many got to see this side of Li, but his family was special.

"Well what about you?" Yong So asked picking at blades of grass and throwing each one at his cousin.

"What about me?" Li's eyebrows knit together as familiar voices were heard in this distance causing him to lift his body.

"Emil, you have violin after school today, right?" The voice spoke. It was deep and generally lacked emotion, but there was a hint of concern and caring as he spoke to the younger freshmen. The shorter nodded, adjusting the strap on his messenger bag looking down. He was who Li, had his eye focused on, his lips upturned in a small smile. He really was beautiful, pale blonde, almost silver hair, sticking violet eyes that had glanced his way and quickly looked back down, and Li had been trying since the beginning of the semester when the Freshmen came into his homeroom class, a class Li shared with Emil's older brother Lukas, and Li had been instantly captivated. Gathering his things, Li made his way into the building trying to keep himself from staring at the one in front of him, ignoring Yong So's babbling about the radio station.

"Li-Kun" A friendly voice as the two made their way to the lockers.

"Hey Kiku" Li responded to his cousin punching in his combination. "How is you're morning?" And the day continued on normally. Li would be watching from his seat next to the door as Emil, passed, to go to the bathroom, as he did almost every morning at this time, it made the class a little more bearable, then he would gather his things and head for gym, all the while searching the halls for Emil. Today was a good day though, Li could feel it in his chest.

* * *

It wasn't like he had planned this one, but he wouldn't deny the use of fate. He actually only planned about half, maybe more than half, of the encounters he ever had with Emil, such as texting him, which only came up empty. He wasn't too worried about it though, Li had an abnormal amount of hope when it came to this subject and was sure to achieve better results. But this one moment had been completely spontaneous and damn it he was happy! He had been walking the halls casually with Kiku and Yao, Li's older brother, when someone, whose head had been previously down, almost ran into him, stopping just short of the collision. Those violet eyes and blushing cheeks quickly brought a smile to his face as Emil, side stepped him to reunite with his friends.

"What was that, huh?" One of them asked, nudging the small boy.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" The smallest of the group asked with a bright smile.

"Would you both shut up" Li chuckled at the last comment before continuing down the hall.

"So you like Emil-san" Kiku asked, a smile on his features.

"W-what" Yao stuttered, looking over at his younger brother. "You like someone, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you react like that," Hong Kong sighed running his hair through his hair. Stopping in front of the door to the radio station he turned to level his gaze on the older Chinese man "Look I wasn't going to tell you till anything came of it" Yao placed his hands on his hips looking sternly at the younger.

"And is anything coming of it"

"We will see won't we" He responded looking back at the door.

* * *

"That was Hey Juliet by LMNT," The voice came over the announcements ran into the small room. "Also a shout out from my boy Li, to Emil Steilsson" The boy lifted his head from the book he was reading as his name echoed into his history class. His eye narrowed in confusion at the name. Li? Was that his name? The, ahem, cute, upper classmen that seemed to have a thing for him? The reason Mikkel wouldn't just SHUT UP about the encounter in the hallway! Curious, he set his book on the side of his desk and listened up for what else the DJ would have to say. "Why do you do him this way" The blood rushed to his ears as he faintly heard the book fall to the earth, as the laughing around him grew, only serving to make his reddening cheeks worst. Slowly he buried his head in his arms hoping to wither away to nothing as the Radio announcements continued. What did that even mean?! Do him what way?! Emil didn't think he was doing anything out of the ordinary! Mikkel was never going to let him live this down! Then there was his brother! What would Lukas say! A small twinge of happiness played in the back of his mind though, how far was Li willing to go to get his attention.

* * *

The second time they met in the hallway, Li was ready and waiting to not let him get by,

"Hey Emil" He spoke Yao curious eyes on both of them. The others embarrassment was clear, and he obviously heard the message from earlier. "What are you doing this weekend" Li asked, resting his form on the nearby locker. The boy looked all around, cheeks flushing, hands clutching his messenger bag strap tighter, and the brunette was fully prepared to see Emil side step him and continue on down the hall way. To Li's utter astonishment, however, the boy went to open his mouth.

"Emil" It was like a moment out of a movie, one minutes he was there about to share, something, with Li and the next he was being pulled away from the scene, by Lukas, leaving a confused and disappointed Li behind.

"Damn it" He growled kicking the locker before making his way to the student lounge. He had been so close! To see his chances ripped away by an over protective brother, was the sting that added to the overall annoyance that had consumed his life. Flopping onto the couch, he rested his head back looking up at the ceiling. "What is the point of all this" He groaned, letting his eyes slide close.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be" Yao sighed, placing a hand on the youngers shoulder. "Maybe focus on your studies for a while" Li didn't speak; just let himself have a pity party. It didn't last long till the couch shifted and dipped. Opening his eyes Li was met with violet eyes, blonde hair, and a kind smile, his cheeks were rosy and his disposition was a caring one. Li recognized him as one of Emil's friends and instantly sat up.

"He likes you, you know" Brown eye brows knit together in confusion. "I have known Emil since he was a little kid, he is practically like a brother to me, and I would like to help" This time his brows shot up and moved closer to listen to the plan, Tino? had concocted.

* * *

Li waited taping his foot agents the ground as he waited. He was told by Tino, that Emil came to this picnic bench every day at 4:00 after his music lesion to finish his homework, and Lukas never came around because he was involved in the magic club and would usually see his brother for dinner with the rest of their crew, after which the five headed their separate ways to the dorms. But if this went well Tino promised to cover for Emil's absence at dinner, only if Li promised to get him back by 8:30, and he would call and check. Of course he agreed but now came the excruciating task of waiting around for him. Emil didn't know about this plan and would most likely be confused and embarrassed. But what else was Li supposed to do to get him alone, this was his only option, and he would take anything at this point.

"Uh" He heard and braced himself for whatever was to come next. Would he leave? Would he speak?! These questions and more swirled though his head as he felt the bench give way, then let out the breath he was holding. Li looked over as the boy pulled out his trigonometry, book and opened it up to his current homework. Feeling the looks Emil glanced up, only to swiftly look back down with a blush on his face, but his smile was visible and Li moved closer, leaning his head in his hand a triumphant smirk on his face.


End file.
